


Frío

by Leiram



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es pleno invierno en Ciudad Academia y Touma debe lidiar con el frío mientras duerme en la bañera. Touma/Index.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** To Aru Majutsu no Index no me pertence.
> 
> **Advertencias:** spoilers de la primera novela/primer arco de anime.

Touma tiritó de frío y apretó sus frazadas en un intento de pegárselas a su cuerpo y darse calor. Era ya pleno invierno y el frío se hacía sentir muy duramente en Ciudad Academia. Sus noches no serían tan malas si no durmiese en una bañadera en vez de su cómoda y suave cama, pero ésta última estaba siendo ocupada por Index, una monja que aún no sabía bien cómo había terminado viviendo en su casa. Si no fuese porque debía mentirle y aparentar que no había perdido su memoria entonces se lo habría preguntado, pero ahora ya no podía. Después de todo, había tomado aquella decisión para no verla llorar y mostrara una sonrisa en cambio.

Sentándose, decidió levantarse y salir del baño. Sus pies se dirigieron a la estufa, aunque fuera sólo unos momentos, necesitaba calentarse los pies y las manos. La estufa, cabe decir, quedaba a tan sólo unos pasos de su cama (o ex-cama ya para ese entonces) y suspiró, resignado a su destino.

-Que desgracia.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de la estufa su pie izquierdo resbaló con un trozo de papel que había en el piso y se cayó.

-Que desgracia –volvió a decir mientras se sobaba los dedos de su pie izquierdo.

-¿Touma? –El susodicho giró su cabeza y se encontró a una somnolienta Index completamente tapada y sentada en la cama, frotándose sus ojos. Al parecer su caída la había despertado.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté? No fue mi intención. Me estaba acercando a la estufa para calentarme un poco cuando me resbalé.

-¿Tienes frío? –preguntó, ahora un poco preocupada.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Sólo me quedaré por un ratito y volveré a dormir. No te preocupes –Y a continuación rió un poco para despreocuparla y sacarle peso a la situación. Lo que menos quería era preocuparla.

Index lo miró por un momento y después bajó su vista para mirar la cama. Acto seguido volvió a mirar a Touma, como si estuviera dudando de algo.

-Puedes venir –dijo en un murmullo tan bajo que Touma apenas la escuchó. Index en cambio había vuelto a bajar la mirada, con sus mejillas ruborizándose levemente, que para su fortuna Touma no lo podía ver por la oscuridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien –dijo él para asegurarse de que sus oídos no le fallaron.

-Que dije que puedes venir –repitió Index con una voz más clara-. Hoy hace mucho frío y terminarás pescando un resfrío si no te abrigas bien. Por hoy dejaré que duermas conmigo en la cama.

-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, estaré durmiendo a tu lado, ¿no te avergüenza que un hombre duerma en una misma cama contigo? –En realidad era él el que se estaba avergonzando.

-Pero no eres cualquier hombre, eres Touma. Si es Touma entonces no hay problema –dijo ella con timidez-. Además, -prosiguió, esta vez con un tono más alto que el anterior-, es mi deber como monja en entrenamiento velar por la salud de mi prójimo y en estos momentos la tuya está en peligro.

-Buenos, si estás segura… –dijo el muchacho, aún no muy seguro de la decisión que tomó su compañera de cuarto.

Levantándose del piso se dirigió a su cama y se sentó. Index, mientras tanto, se hizo a un lado para dejarle lugar. Su espalda ahora estaba tocando la pared de la habitación. Después de que Touma se hubiese acomodado, se puso boca arriba, ahora con su hombro izquierdo tocando la pared.

-Lo siento, te deje poco lugar, ¿no? –preguntó él mientras trataba de dejarle un poco más de espacio a Index, pero siendo una cama sólo para uno y ellos dos personas era muy difícil hacerlo. Al moverse su hombro izquierdo golpeó varias veces el derecho de Index-. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Sólo será una noche. Además eres Touma así que no hay problema –repitió una vez más, como si tratase de convencerse de algo.

-Sí, tienes razón, sólo será una noche, nada más –respondió él, como si también se quisiera convencer de algo. Sin que lo supiera, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

Varios minutos pasaron e Index cayó dormida de nuevo. Touma podía oír su respiración profunda y ver como su pecho subía y bajaba en cuanto el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. De pronto, la cabeza de Index tocó su hombro y él respiró hondamente. No sabía bien por qué, pero por alguna razón se sentía nervioso y a la vez ¿lo disfrutaba? Ni él mismo podía entenderse.

Negando con su cabeza, decidió dejar de prestarle atención a sus pensamientos y tratar de dormirse. Por fin, después de muchas noches, estaba pasando una cálida y debía disfrutarlo aunque una parte suya no lograba decidirse si ese calor se debía al colchón y las frazadas que lo tapaban o Index que se encontraba a su lado.

Mientras se dormía Touma agradeció por primera vez en su corta vida su fortuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña idea que tenía en mi cabeza desde hacía días y no se me iba. A veces Touma sí tiene buena suerte :P
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
